The Girls' Influence
by Mea K
Summary: Kurt has been in Dalton for a while now. However, his love life haven't been progressing so the girls gave him a hand. Will it be successful? Read to find out. :  Plus a little FB fun at the end!


**Title: **The girls' influence

**Pairing: **Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Kurt has been in Dalton for a while now. However, his love life haven't been progressing so the girls gave him a hand. Will it be successful? Read to find out. :) Plus a little FB fun at the end!

**Note:** Number 2 attempt at fanfic! Started with an M but wanted to try something else so, I came up with this. Enjoy! I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE REVIEWS! TQ! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

Kurt has been in Dalton for a while now. So far he's been enjoying the slushie-facial-free campus and its zero tolerance for bullying policy.

However, those are only the sub-advantages of Dalton. Main enjoyment? Blaine.

His name simply draws a cheeky smile on Kurt's face every time. Yes, undoubtedly Kurt is IN LOVE with Blaine. Anyone with eyes in the campus can see that.  
Even those in McKinley (thanks to a certain famous social network). The sweet feeling from those endless flirting and duets from the two can just be enough to kill us with diabetes.

The problem is their Facebook profile: Blaine is single AND Kurt is single.

Everyone knows that nothing is official unless it's been made known on Facebook.

* * *

"So what's the deal?" Mercedes questioned.

"I can totally see you guys making out already." Tina said.

It was their Girls night out, with the usual clique. (Kurt, Mercedes, Tina)

"Well ... I don't know. He just never mentions it, perhaps he's not intending to go that way." Kurt became gloom.

"Come on Kurt, you know he's ultra nice to you. We ALL can see that!" Mercedes pitched.

"Yeah, perhaps Blaine is just shy. Maybe, just maybe you can make THE move!" Tina excitedly volunteered her idea, which lit the light bulb over Mercedes' head.

"Totally boy! YOU can make THE move. Ask Blaine to be your boyfriend!"

"Wha-what? How? Besides, it's too desperate isn't it?" Kurt questioned.

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other, and spoke in unison. "We've got the plan Kurt!"

"ya just sit back and anticipate our grand plan..."

Kurt eyed them with doubt, fearing that he is bound to do something stupid.

* * *

'True enough, it's an idiotic plan!' This flashed through Kurt's mind as he knocked on Blaine's dorm room.

"Yes?" Blaine opening the door. "Oh hey Kurt! What's the matter?"

"Er-erm, is there anyone in there? Can I go in for a seat?" Kurt gulped as he finished his sentence.

"Well ... There's no one here. Come on in." He gestured Kurt to enter.

As they settled down on Blaine's bed, Kurt began to get even more nervous.

"So ... What do you need?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Can I get a glass of water first?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood up and went to get the water.

'Well here goes nothing!' Kurt removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt.  
He checked his grooming in the mirror before looking at the guy returning.

"Here." Handing Kurt the glass, he proceeded to take his seat. Blaine noticed the jacket and tie on the chair.

"Well, I am feeling HOT. Don't you?" Kurt tried to explain his casual attire.

"Oh, not at all." Blaine looked relaxed.

Puzzled, Kurt thought 'Isn't he supposed to look flushed? Like what the girls said?' Kurt decided he wasn't persuasive enough. He decided to unbutton a few more down.

"Are you that warm?" Blaine questioned, not affected by what Kurt wishes to offer.

Truth is, Kurt doesn't feel hot at all. It's actually a cool day. Bad day to use the plan.

"No, I ..." and Kurt sneezed.

Blaine laughed out loud as he sat closer to Kurt. He took off his own jacket and covered Kurt with it.

"I think I know what you are trying to do. Just ... leave that to me ok?" Blaine smiled, trying to contain his laughter.

"But it's been so long, and I thought ..."

"What? I don't like you?" Blaine smirked. "You silly, of course I like you. I was waiting for the right time, and that was going to be tomorrow's dinner at Breadstix."

"Oooo..." Kurt embarrassed.

"Well, I guess we don't need that now don't we?" Before Kurt could ask, Blaine smooched him.

Separated from the passionate kiss, Kurt whispered "I like you too" into his ears.

* * *

Status Update: **Kurt** and **Blaine **are in a relationship.

Mercedes and Tina and 13 others liked this.

**Mercedes:** I knew it! Our plan worked!

**Tina:** Yeah totally! High fives girl! :)

**Kurt:** DISLIKES. It totally made me look desperate!

**Mercedes:** ?

**Tina:** ?

**Blaine:** Don't worry baby, you didn't look desperate. You looked cute. :)

**Kurt:** Awwww, luv ya baby. :)

**Puck:** Get a room you two.

Santana and Brittany and 5 others liked this.

**Tina:** Totally. And Mercedes and I obviously helped you anyway.

Mercedes liked this.

* * *

Kurt PMs to both Mercedes and Tina: "Yes you 2 helped me! Thanks. Btw, I just didn't wanted to sound desperate on FB."

* * *

**END**

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews can help me improve my stories! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again! :)


End file.
